What Heaven Knows
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: Yusuke never knew that his life was on display for all to see. If people wanted to waste their lives by watching him live his, it was their business. The irony would be that the people watching didn't have any lives to waste.


_Dedicated to Page1229 who got me talking._

**What Heaven Knows**

Yusuke never knew that his life was on display for all to see. He never stopped to think about it being a little busy with trying not to get killed by demons, humans, or conspiracies. If he thought about it, he would have decided he didn't care. If people wanted to waste their lives by watching him live his, it was their business. The irony would be that the people watching didn't have any lives to waste.

It originally started with a little girl looking through a hole in the clouds. She would pause in her playing with the other dead children to glance down on Earth looking for a familiar green speck. She would stare long enough to make her playmates wonder if she had been possessed only to remember that it wasn't possible as they were all dead. After a moment, she would turn away from the hole in the clouds and return to playing. Hours later she would return alone and peek through the hole once more. She would find her green speck and watch him live his life. Her name was Sayaka and her green speck was her big brother, Yusuke. She was watching when he fought the soul eating monster. She was angry when he ditched Keiko at the movies and she was laughing as he went through his training.

The other kids didn't understand why she was interested in the world they had left when Heaven was everything they dreamed of and more. They would stare at her in confusion when she'd say, "I'm making sure he keeps his promise to have a girl and boy with his girlfriend." They'd usually point out that there was no point watching to see if he kept his promise since she couldn't **do** anything if he didn't. Shinji didn't though. Shinji would only smile and shake his head before running off to play. He had been the one to show her the hole when she had complained about not-knowing if her big brother had kept his promise. When asked how he found the hole, Shinji said another spirit had shown him it. He couldn't remember who though. When asked who he was watching, Shinji would point across the land to an old man who was speaking with two adults. Shinji had watched his grandfather grow older and sicker through that same hole until the old man passed on while holding a tanuki. After that Shinji never looked down the hole.

For a time long it seemed like no other spirit was interested in the hole. She realized this was wrong the same day as the start of the Dark Tournament when she spotted a dog lying on the ground close to the hole. Even in Heaven, Sayaka had never interacted with a dog although she often saw them from a distance. This dog wasn't like the others she often saw though. Instead of running after other dogs with its tail held up and its tongue hanging out, this dog's tail lay on the ground. It wagged slightly as if whatever it saw made the dog happy and sad at the same time.

Sayaka hesitated approaching. She knew from experience that she didn't like to be disturbed when she was watching Yusuke. However, as if the dog sensed her, it looked away from the hole. It stared into her eyes and its tail began to wag more strongly. The collar on the dog's neck said its name was Jiro and if found to be returned to Shota. She walked over to the hole and looked down as the dog returned to watching. Out of curiosity more than anything else, Sayaka focused her sight in the same direction as the dog. She gasped a little when she recognized the glasses wearing child she had nearly dragged into the underworld. For a moment, she wondered why the dog didn't bite her. She had almost killed his owner but she thought for a moment longer. This was Heaven. Of course the dog would forgive her just as Shota had. After a quick check on Yusuke, Sayaka had left Jiro to his duty as a guard dog.

The next time she looked down at the hole, Jiro was beside her, willing to look at whatever she wanted. They watched and cheered for Yusuke's team as they battled their way through the Dark Tournament and Sayaka was there to shout at Yusuke for not spending enough time with Keiko.

It was Christmas time when a third spirit appeared by the hole. She was older than Sayaka, probably about fifteen and she was smiling. She introduced herself as Kana and asked what they were watching. Sayaka explained since dogs could not speak even in Heaven. Once Kana was told they were watching Yusuke, she often began to meet them by the hole to see what trouble the boy was getting into. Sayaka, who had stuck by Yusuke's side for days, took it upon herself to inform Kana who people were and what was happening. Like a good audience member, Kana responded with questions and reactions.

The three of them were watching when Yusuke and his team were fighting against time and an opening tunnel to Demon World. They held their breath when Yusuke died and cheered when he appeared to come back to life. Soon, life returned to normal for Yusuke and the group of watching spirits shrunk.

Kana stopped watching soon afterward the tunnel was closed although Sayaka didn't know why. She suspected it had something do to with sitting in a field with a certain bespectacled boy but she didn't have any proof. Eventually, Jiro also stopped watching when his human received a puppy. The dog now seemed content to run and play with the other canines as if willing to hand over care of his human to a younger dog. Once again, it was only Sayaka watching.

She watched as Yusuke returned from a large absence to fall into the ocean with Keiko. She was laughing when Yusuke cross-dressed to get into Keiko's all girl school to solve a mystery. She was smiling when Yusuke proposed (for real this time) and she was dancing with glee when they were married. She was watching when their little girl was born and she was still watching when their little boy was born.

Yusuke may not have known that everyone in Heaven could watch his life but he had a feeling as he held little Kenta in his arms as his little Rei that somewhere a little girl he had helped as a ghost was watching and was happy that someone had kept their promise to her.

**A/N: 'What's with all this happy fics?' you may ask and to which I must reply, 'I don't have a clue my dear.' I guess Yusuke liked the idea of a few happy fics to dilute the fan girling in his home section or maybe he misses Keiko in Fictional City PD. Whatever his reasons, he's pointing me back at his section and so this story was created. Thanks for reading!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho._


End file.
